Frozen Life
by Pretenders
Summary: A frozen heart can only be melted by Jack Frost. Romance implied. Independent plot. Part of Forzen series focused on Jack Frost and Toothiana pairing.


_**Thank-you for noticing this story.**_

* * *

**Frozen Life**

There was nothing there; there was some thing here. Shiny hair, crystal blue eyes, and far from perfect teeth that surpassed any she had seen beneath pillows. His appearance was some thing. Soft jumps in his voice when he laughed, passionate skips in his step when winter came and called for his gift. His voice, his movements—it was some thing. Feverish smiles, not one cold frown—oh, how—how it was some thing she wished she could understand well enough to catch his attention. There was never a courageous chance that came her way at the same time he did. Words left her, thoughts left her, sounds left her, breaths left her, but her greatest loss was when he left her. When she would give a short one-word reply, then look down, leaving him to chuckle and walk back the way he came.

She hadn't known the cold frowns scratched on his face when he walked away. He was careful to let his disappointment spread on those cursed lips that refused to spit out locked words when she couldn't see his face. There was something so unknown to him about her. In his first life, he never knew what love was besides the love for his sister. What he felt when she came into his sight, into his thoughts, was something... Something completely different. She was nowhere near the familiar love he felt for his dear sister. This was something he wanted to name to her every time he saw her. But it seemed she had no interest in him. And he believed she did when she hugged him after Pitch's defeat. How could he believe she'd ever reach out for him again.

He hadn't known the hand extended out to him whenever he turned his back to leave her. She made sure to mouth his name, never whisper it. She could fly to him, but her wings refused. All the things about Jack Frost froze her life over. Her frozen heart would never melt with bravery to yell out how it felt for the guardian. And she would never let the butterflies flutter as she shut away their hopes of ever being with Jack Frost. Her hopes. She was frozen under no spell, while he was her only warmth. Now he was gone.

The young boy looked up at the arrival of the guardian, "How did it go?"

"Not as planned, Jamie," he took a seat in the air, legs crossed, "she only said two things at the most, and I even tried talking about teeth, and she still said only two things," he ran a hand down his wooden shaft, "Maybe she's not comfortable..."

Jamie's mood saddened. His cherished guardian was floating in his bedroom, practically heart broken. Jamie knew so little about rejection. He hadn't experienced attraction for girls just yet. By the looks of how it affected one of the mightiest people he knew, it seemed tougher than sleeping with nightmares. Jamie smiled despite the sorrow that lingered in the room.

"Maybe she doesn't know what love is,"

Jack looked up at the comforting boy, thinking on what he said. If he didn't know what he felt for the Tooth Fairy, then he shouldn't have expected her to know what she felt for him as well. Jamie could be right. If he was, Jack agreed he would do all he could to let Toothiana know what love is. They'd learn together. The vision of two clueless lovers bringing joy to the world made him smile. With his smile, the sorrow vanished. He had to tell her how he felt. It was the only way to begin.

He gripped his magical shaft as he skated on ice out Jamie's window. Jamie ran to his window pane, feeling the gush of wind from Jack's departure fly into the room. The cool breeze refreshed him. He couldn't help but wish him all the luck with a smile. Two guardians in love made Jamie feel sick and intrigued at the same time. He wondered if love was perfect or imperfect. He thought about it for only seconds before he ran off to play outside. He forgot about the thoughts of love so quickly.

Jack didn't. His heart raced along with him for Toothiana. The hood on his jacket flayed behind him. Wind was cupped into the space in his jacket. It made him look wider than he really was. His bare feet ran across new ice formed in the air that made the path to her. He spotted her gracious feathers against the sunlight. Even from behind she looked graceful.

Rearranging millions of memory filled teeth didn't help to keep her mind off Jack. She picked up his memories. Bringing it to her chest, she hugged his memories to her heart. How she wished she could have been a part of at least his past. This new life didn't change the good he had in his heart. It only changed the effect. He could touch millions of children with happiness, while he touched her with millions of thoughts. All focused on him. There definitely was something about the ice guardian that she could name forever.

"I found you!"

She lost hold of his memories when the sudden voice surrounded her. Her heart beat fast. His memories fell onto the marble floor. She yelped as she flew low to pick it up. He laughed.

"Are those my memories?"

She turned to him, suddenly unprepared, "Yes,"

"Why my memories?" He smiled.

"Rearranging," her wings fluttered to turn her around, no longer facing him. The noise of gold tubes being rummaged through echoed in the castle. She inwardly sighed. This could have gone much easier if she was prepared.

"Those are old memories," he floated to her level, "memories I don't think about, anymore. The memories I think of are of Jamie, Bunnymund, North,"

She stared down at his memories.

Jack took a deep breath, "Us,"

She turned to see his feverish smile. She sensed her heart melting.

"I want new memories," he floated to her. Reaching out to grab his memories, he tossed them back into the pile of other memories. He scratched the back of his neck, "This might sound crazy, but honestly, there's nothing there, not anymore,"

_But there's something here_, she thought, pulling Jack into a tight hug. The hug made him wide eyed. It shocked him. He returned it welcomingly. His heart fluttered with happiness.

"Jack, I have been so confused," she looked up to him, prepared, "there's so much about you that I admire,"

"Same,"

"And the admire I have for you grows," she parted from the hug, "it's grown so much, that I don't even believe it's admiration anymore,"

Jack chuckled, reaching out for her hand. He squeezed it lightly. The squeeze was the warmth she needed. Yet, she wanted his hand in hers frozen this way forever.

"I know what it is, and we can learn about it together,"

Even if her heart melted, her life was still frozen. Frozen with Jack Frost.

* * *

**_This story is inspired by, "All You Never Say," by Birdy._**

**_Have a nice day!_**


End file.
